This is me, now
by cookie-dough
Summary: When Angel rescues Cordelia and a baby, the pair start to spend more time together, and Angel sees a side of Cordelia no one knew existed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: This is me, now  
  
Author: Cookie-dough  
  
Rating: PG-13ish I guess for now  
  
Spoilers: Let's just say up to season 4 to be on the safe side  
  
Pairing: A/C.would I give you anything else? Hmmmm maybe B/S one day.  
  
Timeline: Set in season 3, only Cordelia and Xander never dated, so Willow never cheated on Oz so everything's dandy with them.  
  
Summary: When Angel rescues Cordelia and a baby, the pair start to spend more time together, and Angel sees a side of Cordelia no one knew existed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Joss does, apparently he gives us what we need, but it's not necessarily what we want. A/C!  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, let me know  
  
AN: Just a thanks in advance to people who stop by, read and review.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Cordelia lived alone. Well for roughly 250 odd days a year this was true. Her parents had bought a place in Hawaii, and as tempting as moving there sounded, Cordelia didn't want to leave Sunnydale.  
  
She chuckled. If only the Scoobies could hear me now, she thought to herself. They would never, could never believe that I was actually staying in Sunnydale on my own accord. They would think that I could never give up my popularity and status in school to even think about moving. I wonder if they would feel the same way if they knew I was here by myself? But I'm never going to find out the answer to that question, simply because they will never find out. I must be some actress if they've yet to see who I really am, the popular, bitchy act they see everyday is just that, an act. They are better off not knowing, I can carry on as I am and if I don't let anyone in, then I can't get hurt.  
  
It was still early, but Cordelia had decided to call it a night. She wanted to spend the weekend alone, without Harmony and friends in tow. The Bronze had been busy; a Friday night usually was, especially when there was a band playing. The Dingoes had entertained them that evening and with Oz playing, Willow and the gang had come along to watch. Apparently, from what Cordelia had overheard, there had been very little Hellmouthy activity that week so the Scoobies were kicking back at the Bronze.  
  
"I'll see you guys on Monday." Cordelia said, as she stood to leave.  
  
"You're not leaving already are you? Zack is supposed to be here soon and you know that he'll want to ask you to the formal." Harmony replied.  
  
"I would stay Harmony, but I.. ah I'm going to the spa this weekend, really early." She held her breath, would Harmony buy her story.  
  
"Well I want to hear all about it on Monday." Cordelia sighed, nice recovery.  
  
Grabbing her jacket, she made her way downstairs and headed out the large steal door, avoiding the Scoobies as best she could. Cordelia Chase, leaving a party early? She didn't want to have to come up with an excuse for them as well.  
  
The evening chill had picked up, and she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, crossing her arms across her chest. She kept her head down and headed for home. Turning left at the end of the alley in which the Bronze was situated, she heard a scuffle. Turning toward the sound she listened again. Nothing. Shaking it off, she started to walk away. It was then that she heard it.  
  
"Help, somebody help me!" The voice cried.  
  
Cordelia spun on her heel and ran towards the screaming woman. Ramming her hands into her pockets, she searched for the stake she had placed in there only hours ago, along with a cross. She didn't hangout much with the Scoobies, but that didn't mean that she didn't know how stay safe in Sunnydale. And being safe meant always carrying a stake and or cross, both for the truly prepared.  
  
She ran to the corner of the alley, keeping close to the wall, she surveyed the situation. Four vampires surrounded the young woman, and upon closer inspection, Cordelia found that the woman was carrying a bundle in her arms, the bundle started to cry. Deciding that the element of surprise would be her best chance at causing these vampires any kind of damage, she kept to the shadows. One of the vampires took a couple of steps towards the woman and Cordelia tensed.  
  
"Look at this boys, it's not everyday that we get a two for one." The other three vampires chuckled, and seeing this as her best chance, Cordelia stepped forward and plunged the stake through the vampire's back. The laughter stopped as their friend turned to ashes and Cordelia took up his place in the circle.  
  
"Two for one, how about buy two, get the third free?" said Cordelia.  
  
"Well now we're even, three against three." The would-be lead vampire replied.  
  
"Come on, I hardly think that's fair." Cordelia said, as she took small steps towards the woman.  
  
"Well you should have thought about that, before you stuck your nose into other people's business."  
  
"What can I say, I'm curious." She threw back, all the while taking small steps towards the woman.  
  
It wasn't until she reached her that she found that the vampires had already started the party. There was blood running down her neck, and her hands were stained with the liquid they craved. Following the dripping blood from the woman's hand, she saw a metal rod lying on the ground. Obviously the woman had tried to protect herself and her baby, but the rod was also covered in blood.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cordelia whispered to the woman, never taking her eyes off the vampires in front of her.  
  
"I, I don't know, there's a lot of blood. I tried to stop them, but they just.." She held one hand to her stomach. Cordelia realized what had happened. They had used her own weapon against her, stabbing her with it.  
  
"Your gonna be fine. I'll take care of these guys and we'll get you to the hospital." Cordelia said, sizing up her next plan of attack.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, we came here to party." The vampire said as they all started to move in on Cordelia.  
  
"Sorry to crash the party, but it's getting late, you guys should be asleep." Angel said as he kicked a vampire's legs out from beneath him. Pulling a stake from his pocket he stabbed it into the vampire's heart, causing him to disappear with the breeze.  
  
"Wow busy night, you guys might wanna think about heading off." Cordelia said, standing ready in a fighting stance she had seen Buffy execute many a time, all the while keeping the young woman and baby safely behind her.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Angel replied, punching another vampire in the chest, sending him crashing against a dumpster.  
  
He grabbed a hold of the other vampire and brought his knee up into his chest, causing him to bend over in pain. Pushing him back up, Angel punched him in the face and thrust the stake in his chest. One more left.  
  
Cordelia turned her attention to the woman and baby. She had lost a lot of blood and was near passing out. Cordelia helped her to the ground; removing her jacket she placed it under the woman's head.  
  
"It's gonna be alright, we'll be out of here soon."  
  
The leader of the group picked himself up off the ground and ran at Angel. The vampire kept his head low and rammed it into Angel stomach sending him flying into the wall. This time he went after Cordelia and the young woman.  
  
Shaking away the dizzy feeling, Angel reached for his stake and ran at the vampire. He grabbed him by the shoulder, and stabbed the stake through his back, he exploded before he could speak.  
  
"You're gonna be okay, you have to stay with me okay? What's your name?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Rach..Rachel."  
  
"I'm Cordelia, and who's this little bundle?" She said peering at the baby inside the blankets.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Well Josh, we're gonna get your mommy to the hospital and everything will be great."  
  
"I need you to..." the woman paused taking deep breaths. "You, you have to take care of him, promise.. Promise me you'll take care of him."  
  
"We're gonna get you to the hospital.." Cordelia began before the woman cut her off.  
  
"I won't make it there. I need you to take care of my son, he doesn't have anyone else. Promise me you'll raise him as if he were your own."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. "I promise."  
  
By the time Angel joined Cordelia's side, Rachel was gone.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Cordelia held the baby close, protecting him from the chill. Angel had called an ambulance from Cordelia's cell phone and they were on their way to recover the body. Rachel's body lay on the alley floor, and all Cordelia could do was stare, as she rocked the baby gently from side to side, her eyes never left the young woman.  
  
"Are you sure your all right? You don't have to stay." Angel said, as he placed a reassuring hand on Cordelia's back.  
  
Slowly tearing her gaze away, she looked at Angel. "I want to stay."  
  
Within a few minutes an ambulance arrived, and without the sirens whaling, nobody noticed them place the body on a stretcher, closing the doors behind them.  
  
Angel had explained on the phone that they had just found the woman on their way home. Finding her wallet they were able to identify her, and this being Sunnydale, the wallet still being with the body was not as suspicious as one might think. The ambulance driver approached them.  
  
"There's nothing you can do here, I suggest you take your wife and child home. These streets aren't safe at night."  
  
Not correcting the driver, Angel nodded his thanks and joined Cordelia.  
  
They watched the ambulance disappear out of site before either one of them spoke.  
  
"We should get you home." Angel said turning to Cordelia. She nodded and they walked side by side, back to her house.  
  
When they arrived at the front door, Cordelia removed her key from her trouser pocket, and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and turned to face Angel, who just stood on the porch.  
  
"You can come in." She said, as she walked further into the house.  
  
"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" He asked before he moved.  
  
Too tired to lie, she spoke. "They're not here."  
  
"Oh, they're away for the weekend?" He had spent very little time with Cordelia Chase, but every time he did, he was sure that she was trying to hit on him. At least that's what Buffy had said. But from what he had seen from her this evening, he was doubtful that she would try anything in the state she was in.  
  
"Something like that. Are you coming in or not?" He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, following her into the open lounge.  
  
It was spacious, and tastefully decorated, obviously showing the money that was spent on it. Cordelia took a seat on the large couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms. Angel took a seat opposite her on one of the matching chairs. For a moment they sat in silence.  
  
Many questions had been swimming around in his head that night, so he made a start at getting some answers.  
  
"Cordelia." He paused, which question to ask first. "What we're you doing in the alley this evening?"  
  
She took a deep breath. She knew that there were questions she needed to answer. And she knew that Angel was different from the rest of them, besides, she was tired of hiding who she really was.  
  
"I left the Bronze and I was on my way home, when I heard screaming."  
  
"So, why didn't you go and get Buffy, wasn't she at the Bronze tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. But I guess instincts just set in. I heard someone screaming for help, so I went."  
  
"You may have saved his life." Angel said leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees.  
  
"Hardly, if you hadn't of come along when you did, the ambulance would have been picking up three bodies."  
  
She paused as she thought about it. "What were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"Patrol. I gave Buffy the night off." She nodded.  
  
After a long pause, Angel spoke again. "So what are you going to do about Josh?"  
  
"What I promised to do. I'm gonna take care of him."  
  
"Cordelia, won't your parents be a bit suspicious when they hear crying at all hours of the night?"  
  
"Unless it drifts across the Hawaiian coastline, I think I'll be alright." She joked.  
  
"Hawaii?" Angel was confused.  
  
"Yes, apparently once you visit, you don't want to leave." Angel was starting to put two and two together.  
  
"Your parents moved to Hawaii?"  
  
"That's right. I've got the place to myself."  
  
"They didn't want you to go along with them?"  
  
"Believe me, they asked once and when I refused, lets just say they weren't too cut up about it. I believe my room is to become the gym, or was it daddy's new office, I forget." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"So how long ago did they leave?"  
  
"Well they wanted to be there in time for Christmas, so about four months, give or take." She said as she peered down at the baby in her arms, he was still sound asleep.  
  
"So, you were alone for Christmas?" Angel asked, starting to realize why Cordelia could be the way she was.  
  
"If anyone asks, I was skiing in Aspen."  
  
Angel distantly remembered Buffy and the gang mention something about Aspen, in one of their many verbal bashings of Cordelia.  
  
"Angel? Could we just keep this between the two of us? The baby as well, I just don't want anyone finding out yet."  
  
He nodded. "Sure." He paused. "I know that we haven't really had a chance to talk that much, what with Buffy and everything, but if you need to talk to someone, you know that you can talk to me. I may not be the chattiest person in the world, but I'm a good listener."  
  
That earned him a small smile, one that he returned.  
  
"Thank you." She replied. "For everything, not just the saving my life part." She smiled. "Hey you are a good listener."  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day Cordelia had to go to the mall to pick up some provisions for Josh, however it was a Saturday, and there not being an awful lot of town in Sunnydale, the mall was the place to be. Which meant that she was likely to run into any number of people from school, and if they were to see her with a baby, there would be no doubt that they would start to ask questions. Her appearance at the mall could be easily explained, if she were to run into the Scoobies they would think nothing of it. However Harmony would be a different story.  
  
It had been a long night, and Josh hadn't slept well, but under the circumstances it was believable, from what Cordelia could tell he was only a few months old. Add that to the death of his mother and she was surprised that he slept at all. He had cried during the night and she had stayed with him right through, rocking him back to sleep when he woke, yet she had a feeling that he was starting to get use to her. This was going to be tougher than she thought, but she would make it work, she had promised.  
  
"Think, think." She said to herself as she walked around the kitchen, Josh in her arms.  
  
"There has to be a way for us to get to the mall and not be noticed." Josh just stared up at her.  
  
"No ideas huh?" she said as she looked down at him, and that's when it came to her.  
  
"Of course." She said as she picked up her bag. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before." And with that they made their way out the front door.  
  
Cordelia stood outside the large solid door that prevented even the smallest amount of sunlight to pierce through. At home, this had seemed like a great idea, but now that she was here, Cordelia was having second thoughts.  
  
"Well, I guess the worst that could happen is that he says no." she said as she took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.  
  
Nothing happening for a few minutes, and she was about to turn away when the door opened, revealing a dark passage that led into the mansion.  
  
Sighing she cautiously stepped inside, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. The door behind her closed and she jumped.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Argh!" she yelled, as Angel stepped out from behind the door.  
  
"It's just me. Sorry." He said as he walked closer.  
  
"Lurk much?" she asked. Then remembering that Angel knew everything and that she didn't have to carry on the charade, she apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." For a moment they stood in silence.  
  
"So, ah, what can I do for you? You're not here to hit me up for babysitting are you?" he joked.  
  
She said nothing. Realizing that she had made a mistake, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey I was just kidding."  
  
She turned to face him. "I'm sorry, it's just that I need to go shopping for Josh, I have nothing back at the house for him, and I thought that there would just be too many questions if I took him with me."  
  
"So you came here." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"It's just after what you said last night, I thought that maybe you could look after him while I'm gone. But forget about, I'll sort something else out."  
  
"I'll take care of him, I don't have much experience with the whole baby thing, but it can't be that hard, right?"  
  
Cordelia handed the baby over.  
  
"You're the best." She said planting a quick kiss on his cheek as she made her way to the door.  
  
"It's not that hard right?" he said a little louder, but Cordelia was already out the door.  
  
Angel looked down at the baby.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me then huh. We can do this." He said smiling, Josh took it as his cue to start crying.  
  
Looking around the empty building Angel sighed. "I hope she gets back before you need a change."  
  
Cordelia had spent the morning hiding behind clothes rails, dodging Harmony and her friends. She had yet to make up a plausible excuse for why she wasn't currently in the middle of her facial and why she was carrying bags full of baby food and accessories. She was just shopping for the basics; she could always call on Angel to baby-sit again, that was of course, if she returned to the mansion to find them both in one piece. She had just finished paying for a crib and one or the store clerks was carrying it to her car. She had managed to dodge everyone so far; she was in the home stretch. It was then that she heard her name.  
  
"Cordelia, maxing out daddy's credit card again?" Xander said, stopping in front of her.  
  
Caught off guard, she regained her balance and switched to bitch mode.  
  
"Jealous?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, right, what would I want with.." He paused glancing at one of the bags. "Baby clothes?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"They're for my cousin, if you must know, not that it's any of your business anyway."  
  
"Wow sharing with others, that's not the Cordelia we all know and put up with."  
  
"Save it Xander." She said as she shut the trunk and climbed in her car. "I've got better things to do than to hang around here, trading insults with you." She started the engine and pulled out of the car park, leaving a stunned Xander behind.  
  
The morning hadn't gotten off to the best of starts. As soon as Cordelia had left, Josh had started to cry. Angel was starting to run out of ideas, he'd grown up with a little sister and he was racking his brain to remember what had worked on her. He tried walking around, rocking the baby gently. He'd tried burping him, which was a fun experience to say the least; they didn't have any food or clean diapers, so those options were out. He was about to give up hope, when he noticed his book on the table. He took a seat on the couch and reached for the book. Holding Josh in one arm, he held the book with the other.  
  
"Okay, let's see if you like 18th centaury novelists."  
  
He opened the book with ease, the spine cracked, the pages falling open where the book had been read repeatedly.  
  
Angel took a deep breath and read the first sentence. To his surprise, Josh's crying had eased. Smiling triumphantly, he read the next paragraph, and as before Josh had calmed until his crying had subsided. Knowing the words like the back of his hand, he glanced from the book to the baby as he continued to read. Josh's big brown eyes stared up at him in wonder, and for the first time that morning, he was truly glad that Cordelia had turned to him for help.  
  
Pulling her car up outside of the mansion, Cordelia grabbed her bag and headed inside. She quietly pushed the door open, only enough for her to slip inside, keeping the harmful rays outside. She could hear Angel's voice drifting through from the next room. She tiptoed around the corner, and glanced around the edge of the wall.  
  
Angel sat, his back to her, on the couch in front of a roaring fire, his head was slightly bowed and she noticed he was reading from a book. She stood in silence as she listened to his voice reciting the words from paper.  
  
Angel continued to read oblivious to Cordelia's presence. Josh sat in his arm almost asleep. Stepping away from the wall, she walked quietly towards them, and took a seat on the couch.  
  
He looked up, careful not to disturb Josh, he whispered.  
  
"Hey, did you get everything?"  
  
"Yeah, well as much as I can get at the moment anyway." She glanced over at Josh. "Everything go okay?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Everything was fine." Looking down at the baby, he thought to himself. 'We won't mention the whole crying thing.'  
  
Resting her head back on the couch, she suppressed a yawn. It had been a busy morning. She closed her eyes and listened to Angel's soft voice as he resumed reading.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What are you going to do about school?" Angel asked her, taking a seat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen.  
  
"What do mean?" she questioned, feeding Josh a bottle of milk.  
  
"I mean how are you going to take care of him and go to school?"  
  
"Well, we have a break coming up in a few weeks, so I'll just have to sort something out until then. I'll try and get time off school."  
  
"Cordelia, you can't let your education suffer. You might want to think about telling some people about Josh, maybe they can help you."  
  
"I don't need anyone else's help, we're doing fine." She said looking down at the baby.  
  
"Cordelia, you're barely 17 years old, how can you cope with this on your own?"  
  
"I promised his mother I would take care of him, if I told anyone, they would take him away from me. I have to learn how to do this if I want to look after him." She said pointing at the books that covered the table. She had picked up every book she could find about brining up a baby, and she was determined to get it right.  
  
Angel sighed, and she glanced at him.  
  
"I will tell people, Angel I promise, just not yet okay. I have to get use to the idea myself first."  
  
Angel looked at her pleading face and sighed. "Okay, but let me help you."  
  
She smiled. "My hero."  
  
"So I'll look after him while you're at school. It's not like I have anything else to do in daylight hours."  
  
"Thank you." She said earnestly, he smiled.  
  
"So what's next?" he asked.  
  
"Well I have yet to put the crib together, DIY was never my strong point."  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"If your not busy." She said leading him out of the kitchen.  
  
Cordelia had packed everything Josh would need in a large bag and placed it on the back seat of her car. Thankfully Angel had helped fit the car seat the night before and all she had to do was drop Josh off at Angel's on the way to school.  
  
She arrived at the mansion early and gave Angel a list of information consisting of her mobile number in case of emergencies, as well as 911, times when Josh needed to be fed, which diapers to use and when he should go down for a nap.  
  
"Did you forget anything?" he asked.  
  
"It's better to be prepared." She replied.  
  
"How many of those books did you read?"  
  
"Just a couple, but I do have some experience in this area. I looked after my cousin at this age, plenty of times." She paused. "And I want to apologise about last night, I know I sounded a little melodramatic, with the whole brining up baby thing."  
  
"It's forgotten." Angel smiled.  
  
"Well I'd better get going I don't want to be late. Bye Josh, I'll see you later. And you too Angel, thanks again."  
  
"Have fun." Angel called, as she closed the door behind her. He stood with Josh in one arm and was loaded up with bags and toys in the other.  
  
Cordelia sat in fourth period, History, gazing out the window. She had been thinking about Josh and how she was going to take care of him.  
  
"Cordelia." Whispered Buffy. "Cordelia."  
  
Cordelia turned to Buffy who sat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, why won't I be?" she said a little loudly.  
  
Their teacher looked up from her desk and they quietened down.  
  
"You just seem to be elsewhere."  
  
Pausing, she noticed Buffy's concern. She sighed and calmly replied. "I'm fine Buffy, nothing to worry about."  
  
A little surprised at Cordelia's sudden change in attitude, she smiled a little and went back to her books.  
  
The end of school was announced by the sound of the bell, and it didn't come soon enough for Cordelia. She made her way to her car and drove to Angel's mansion.  
  
As she walked inside, it no longer resembled the mansion it had been only hours ago. There were clean diapers and baby toys all over the place, bottles and blankets also helped make the mansion look like a day care centre. Suddenly a large cloud of white dust flew up into the air on the other side of the couch. Cordelia prepared herself for something other worldly, as she approached the couch. She jumped when Angel's head appeared, but she couldn't help but laugh. The otherworldly cloud of dust was Angel with a bottle of talcum powder, trying to change Josh. She used the word trying, as it appeared that Angel was having some trouble with the powder, so much so that his face was covered with the stuff.  
  
"You're here." He said, a little relieved.  
  
"So how did everything go today?" she said still smirking, apparently Angel had yet to notice his talcum-powdered face.  
  
"Great, everything was fine."  
  
"Is that why you've been doing your Casper impressions?"  
  
"Casper?" he asked confused, then out of the corner of his eye he noticed he had a whiter nose than usual. He wiped at it with his sleeve, with not much luck.  
  
"Do you need help changing him?" she asked. He nodded still trying to wipe away the talcum powder.  
  
Cordelia spoke to Josh as she changed him.  
  
"So did you have fun with Angel today? I had to sit through boring lessons all day." She picked him up and gave him a hug before placing him in his car seat.  
  
Angel was still wiping at the talcum powder.  
  
"Here let me." She said, grabbing a tissue from the box, as she started to brush away the powder.  
  
"Is it coming off?" he asked a little worried.  
  
She laughed. "Yes Angel, it's coming off." She brushed the last of it away.  
  
"There you go, you might want to wash your face though, I don't think you'll seem as threatening to your enemies smelling of baby."  
  
"Thanks, I'll do that." He smiled.  
  
They started to pack up all the diapers and accessories, deciding that it would be easier to leave some things behind ready for tomorrow.  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Ah let's see dinner in front of the T.V sounds about right for tonight, hey kiddo?" she smiled down at Josh. "And what about you, what have you planned?"  
  
"Patrol later on, but that's about it." They stood in silence glancing around the room.  
  
"Well I'd better get this little guy home." She said as she picked up her bag.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, same time." She paused. "Thanks again."  
  
"Your welcome." He replied. Cordelia waved goodbye and they disappeared into the outside world.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay guys this will probably be the last chapter before Christmas, I might have a chance to post again just before so keep a look out anyway. Well happy holidays and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Angel was about to set out for patrol that night, when there was a knock at the door. He knew it was her before he saw her. Opening the door, he let her in.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too." She replied, stepping further into the mansion.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just meant."  
  
"Forget it." She smiled. "I just stopped by to see if you wanted to patrol tonight?"  
  
"Actually I was just on my way."  
  
"Oh cool, well I saved you a trip." She said as she headed out the door. Following her, Angel closed the door behind him.  
  
"So." She asked. "What have you been up to, you've been kinda M.I.A lately."  
  
He couldn't tell her the truth. For one thing, he had promised Cordelia he wouldn't, and for another how would he explain it. 'Patrolling mostly, oh yeah and during the day I've turned my mansion into a day care centre and I've been looking after Cordelia's adoptive baby, which by the way is meant to be a secret, so don't tell.'  
  
Shaking his head slightly he brought himself back to her question." You know, patrol and reading." Which wasn't a lie, he had read to Josh, and he had been patrolling when he found out about Cordelia and the baby.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Buffy just looked at her feet.  
  
The silence was becoming uncomfortable, and Angel had to break it, fast.  
  
"So, how are things, any activity I should know about?"  
  
Buffy couldn't believe that he had just came out and asked her something as personal as that. Sure they were close, but they weren't dating any more, it would be like telling her mom what 'activity' was going on. So she confronted him.  
  
"That's a little personal don't you think? I mean I know that we."  
  
"Buffy." Angel stopped to look at her. "I meant Hellmouth activity."  
  
Suddenly feeling very embarrassed, she tried to cover it up. "I know that, I was, ah, kidding, I do kid from time to time, it's a thing I do, I'm a kidder." She said, wishing for the nearest portal to swallow her whole.  
  
Seeing that she was only embarrassing herself further, she answered his question.  
  
"Nothing Hellmouthy as of yet, but you know evil, it's probably just boarding the Sunnydale express."  
  
"So." Angel said, why was it so hard to talk to her. Before they could usually carry a conversation, but since he had been back from his little vacation to Hell, he had found it hard to be around her. Impaling him with a sword appeared to have that affect on them. But it wasn't just that, it had shown him, that no matter how hard they tried, it really was over between them. And being around her only frustrated him more, he wanted to move on, not be stuck in the ever-tangled web that they had woven over time.  
  
"How are the gang?"  
  
"They're good, everything seems to be normal. Oh apart from Cordelia."  
  
Angel looked up, suddenly very interested in what she had to say, although he hid it from her.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird, one moment she was her usual bitchy self, then poof she actually sounded like a human being."  
  
Angel swallowed the urge to correct Buffy. He had seen the real Cordelia and there was nothing bitchy about her, although Buffy didn't know that. Instead he tried another angle.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why she acts the way she does?" he questioned.  
  
"Cordelia?" Buffy thought it over for all of two seconds. "She's popular, rich and she gets her own way. I heard that her parents pay for everything, it's no wonder she thinks she's queen of Sunnydale, she can get away with anything. She hurts people with the way she acts, if she actually had feelings maybe she would know what that was like."  
  
Angel had heard everything Buffy had said, and began to realise that it wasn't just Cordelia's parents who were the cause for her exterior self, but people like Buffy and her friends who constantly badmouthed her. They were continuously complaining that Cordelia did nothing but be horrible to them, but behind her back they were exactly the same, and Angel had had enough of it. He had promised Cordelia he wouldn't do anything that would lead people to believe that she wasn't who she portrayed, but this was getting out of hand, he needed to get away from Buffy and fast. He turned to her.  
  
"Look Buffy, I know what it's like to be on the outside, so I have a little idea of what Cordelia's going through, and I know everyone is trying to welcome me with open arms, but it's not gonna happen. Too much has happened in the past, too much to forgive, and I can stand here and pretend that we're friends but we both know that that's a lie. I'm tried of pretending to be something I'm not, if I can't accept who I really am, how can I expect anyone else to. The powers brought me back for a reason, I have to find out why."  
  
Shocked and confused at Angel's sudden outburst, she watched him as he paced, not sure what to expect next. Thankfully, the Hellmouth was true to it's word as they were approached by three green demons, not one's she recognised, Buffy thought, as the conversation was forgotten, the fight was upon them.  
  
The slay had been one of the more difficult ones. They had managed to kill the demons but not without collecting a few war wounds to tell the tale. I few cuts and bruises covered the slayer, whereas Angel managed to be on the receiving end of one of their swords.  
  
"Angel are you okay?" she asked worried, as she looked at the wound in his stomach.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied a little coarsely, pulling his duster closer to himself, hiding the wound.  
  
Buffy turned to him. "I think we should call it a night. I'll keep a lookout on my way home, and report to Giles in the morning."  
  
"That's probably a good idea." He replied, though to calling it a night or reporting to Giles, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Well I guess, I'll see you around." She said, turning and walking away.  
  
Angel stood there, hand to his stomach, deciding it would be better to sit as apposed to fall. Preparing himself for the walk ahead, he had one place to stop off at first.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hope you guys had a great Christmas, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was almost 11pm when the knock at the door came. Cordelia climbed out of bed and checked on Josh on her way. Before opening the door, she cautiously called out.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Angel." He said wincing in pain.  
  
Slowly she opened the door, and sure enough, Angel stood on her porch. Or should that be leaning, she thought.  
  
"Cordelia I..." he took a step forward as he spoke, causing his duster to fall open exposing his wound.  
  
"Oh my God, Angel what happened." She asked helping him through the door.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, wincing again.  
  
"You are not fine." She said helping him to her room, where she sat him on the bed. She kneeled down in front of him to get a better look.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Buffy..." he started.  
  
"Buffy did this?" she asked shocked.  
  
"No...demons...Buffy she might know something about you...the real you." He flinched at the pain.  
  
"Shh Angel, it doesn't matter, lye back I'll get the first aid kit." She said pushing him back.  
  
The pain was starting to cause him to pass out, he couldn't fight her, so he laid back and closed his eyes. Cordelia disappeared into the bathroom, arriving back with the first aid kit, Angel had already passed out. Careful not to wake him, she started to fix him up as best she could, covering him with the blanket when she was done.  
  
She cleared the blood soaked towels away, and peeked in on Josh. He was still fast asleep and she tried to stifle a yawn but with no luck. She grabbed another blanket and returned to her side of the bed, her back to Angel she fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she couldn't feel Angel's presence beside her, turning over she saw a bare chested Angel pacing up and down her room, Josh in his arms. The white bandage around his stomach was coloured at the front with his blood, needing to be changed. Cordelia lay there watching him, as he gently rocked Josh, whispering a lullaby to the quiet child in his arms. Cordelia couldn't help it, a yawn worked its way up her throat, and Angel spun towards her, wincing with pain as he did.  
  
"Here sit down." She said.  
  
He sat, carefully trying not to injure himself further, he handed Josh to her.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Like a baby, excuse the pun. I guess that's one thing that can be said for blinding pain. If it knocks you out, at least it does it properly."  
  
"Your gonna have to have a fresh bandage on that today. I'll run out and get you some blood if you can watch Josh, that should help with the healing."  
  
Angel was surprised at how much she knew about what he would need for a speedy recovery. However, the more he got to know Cordelia, the more he began to realise that he shouldn't be surprised.  
  
"You don't have to do that, besides you've got school today." He replied.  
  
"You need blood to help you heal, and you need some soon."  
  
"Then I'll get some, I'll stop by the butcher's on my way home."  
  
"Angel, you need blood now and unless there's a new sun factor that caters for the undead, I think your gonna have to let me get it for you."  
  
"What about school?" he asked.  
  
"I can miss one day, do you know the last time I took a sick day?"  
  
Angel paused, trying to think. "No."  
  
"Me either, so I'm gonna stay here and take care of you, and then I will get the notes from Harmony tomorrow, deal?"  
  
Angel said nothing, but stared at her.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now lye down and rest while I go and get ready."  
  
***********************  
  
Buffy walked down the street in the warm sunshine, the weather put a smile on her face but it wouldn't last for long. Sure she had managed to get out of a pop quiz, but she wasn't sure which was worse, said pop quiz or going to the dentist. She was early and leisurely taking her time, gazing in shop windows as she past. Turning to cross the street, she noticed Cordelia's car parked a few feet ahead. Puzzled she looked around trying to spot the owner, when her attention was drawn to the bell signalling the butcher shop door opening. Turning she spotted Cordelia walking into the butchers, nothing really strange about that, although Buffy was sure that someone else would have shopped for food in the Chase residence. Checking her watch she still had five minutes before the torture would begin, deciding to check it out she headed over to the butchers.  
  
Peeking discreetly through the window, Buffy couldn't see Cordelia, knowing of the back entrance, she walked the alley along the shop, keeping close to the wall.  
  
When she reached the end she heard Cordelia's voice. Keeping close to the wall, she sneaked a look in Cordelia's direction. A butcher placed two containers of blood in a brown paper bag and handed them over to Cordelia, she gave him the money and walked away. Hiding herself from Cordelia's sight, Buffy stood confused, why was Cordelia buying blood? Glancing at her watch she realised she was late and made her way to the dentist.  
  
*********************  
  
Beep...beep...beep, the microwave signalled, as Cordelia opened the door and removed a mug of blood. Careful not to spill a drop she made her way to her bedroom where Angel was resting.  
  
"Here you go O pos, nice and warm." She handed the mug to him; he stared at it but didn't drink.  
  
"Drink up." She smiled. Noticing he still hadn't moved she prompted him. "It's not getting any warmer."  
  
"Cordelia I..."  
  
"Can't drink in front of me?" he nodded.  
  
"Okay fine, I'll leave, but remember I'm leaving because you asked me to, not because it grosses me out, which it doesn't. Now drink." She smiled and left the room. Angel drank the liquid down in one.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay sorry guys for the late-a-tude, I've had major internet problems. But now they're fixed and chapter 7 is up. As always reviews are essential, so I know that there's someone out there actually reading it, otherwise you know...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy walked into the school library to find Xander, Willow and Oz sitting around the table. It had become a custom her friends had adopted. Xander with his feet up on the table was another custom he had adopted, one that Giles would no doubt kill him for. She perched on the edge of the table.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"How was the appointment with Dr Pain?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Let it be said that pop quizzes are a welcome breath of fresh air in comparison."  
  
Upon hearing her voice, Giles appeared from his office, teacup in hand.  
  
"Buffy, how did the dentist go?"  
  
"I'm the slayer, I have a high pain threshold."  
  
"Enough said." He replied taking a mouthful of his tea.  
  
Buffy took a seat next to Willow and Giles stood at the head of the table.  
  
"The slayer meeting is now in session." Willow whispered to Buffy, causing the pair to giggle.  
  
"So Giles, any new monsters running rampant, or is tourist season on an all time low?" Xander asked as Giles pushed his feet off the table.  
  
"As always Xander, you can be counted on to simplify the most complex of matters to their smallest form."  
  
"Just doing my bit, G man."  
  
"I thought we talked about you never calling me that again."  
  
Xander and Giles continued to argue as Buffy, Willow and Oz talked.  
  
"How much longer do you think they can keep this up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hours." Willow replied.  
  
"My money's on Giles." Oz stated, as they sat back and watched the pair.  
  
Noticing that the room was quiet, albeit their arguing, the pair turned to their audience.  
  
"Well, now that that's over with, can we get on with this?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Of course." Giles began. "We will continue to research the demons that attacked you and Angel last night, there may be more of them, apart from that there appears to be no other Hellmouth activity that I have learned of. Although that doesn't mean that any of you should let your guard down, there are still vampires and the Hellmouth is always a potential threat. Buffy I suggest you continue your nightly patrol with Angel."  
  
"Ah, I can patrol by myself, there's no need to bother Angel with this."  
  
"Buffy did something happen?" Everyone looked at her.  
  
"It's just, Angel just seems to be upset about something. I think he just needs some space." Willow placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder, comforting her friend.  
  
"It's weird, one minute we're talking and the next he's saying he sympathies with Cordelia and that he needs to know why he's here."  
  
"Cordelia?" Xander asked puzzled. "Angel isn't rich...is he?"  
  
"Well he does have that big mansion." Oz added.  
  
"If he is he hid it well." She replied. Then remembering her sighting of Cordelia that morning she continued. "Also I saw Cordelia at the butchers this morning."  
  
"Well Buffy that is hardly a cause for..."  
  
"She was buying blood." She jumped in.  
  
"...concern." Giles added finishing his sentence, thinking over the news.  
  
"Why would Cordelia buy blood?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well I've been telling you guys for years that she could drain the blood out of any of us." Xander added. "Maybe she ran out of victims."  
  
"She was acting wicked wiggy the other day, almost, and I use the word almost, nice, you know nearly human. Notice my use of the word almost here."  
  
"I haven't seen her today." Oz replied.  
  
"And with Angel in some sort of depression, I think it's likely that whatever is effecting one is also effecting the other." Giles said pacing the library.  
  
"Okay for those of us here who are me, can you make that sentence take on some form of English?" Xander said, feet back on the table.  
  
"What I'm saying is, that obviously Cordelia's strange behaviour is somehow connected to Angel's depression of sorts. We should continue to research the demons that attacked Angel, Cordelia may have come into contact with them somehow, they might be the cause of all this."  
  
"Right we all meet back here once school is out, we can research and I'll patrol tonight, see if I can find anymore of those demon thingies. I'll stop by Angel's on the way."  
  
The rest of the day had passed with relative ease, there was still no sign of Cordelia and after finally convincing Harmony to talk, they had learnt that even she hadn't seen or heard from her since yesterday.  
  
Buffy walked into the library to find her friends gathered around the table, buried in a mound of books.  
  
"You started the research party without me?" she said stopping at the table, with a hint of mock sadness in her voice.  
  
"I wanted to wait, but Giles assured me that there would be plenty of research left for you, so I got over it." Xander said looking up at her.  
  
"Wow, thanks Xand, and here I thought you'd all forgotten about me."  
  
Giles loaded her arms with a pile of musty volumes.  
  
"Which I would have gotten over." She moaned as she took a seat. "Wouldn't my efforts be better spent patrolling?" she asked looking up at Giles.  
  
"When it's dark yes, but seen as it is still daylight and demons prefer to keep a low profile, you can help research."  
  
"Don't they have these books on tape, or you know maybe a movie version. Everything you need to know packed into 2 hours of Brad Pitt action?"  
  
"Oh or maybe that guy from ER." Willow said excitedly.  
  
"He so needs to call me." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Fortunately for me, they don't. Now Buffy if we want to get to the bottom of this problem involving Angel and Cordelia we need to research." Giles replied wiping his glasses.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled opening a book, it was going to be a long night.  
  
As soon as the sun had set Buffy sprang out of her chair, causing everyone to jump at the same time.  
  
"Sun's down, patrol time."  
  
Everyone glared, hearts still pounding from the surprise.  
  
"What?" she asked sincerely.  
  
The gang went back to their books and Buffy headed for the door.  
  
"Don't forget to check in." Giles called after her.  
  
"I won't." she called over her shoulder. "I'm going to Angel's."  
  
She knocked several times, still no answer. Maybe Angel's out on patrol she thought to herself. Deciding that checking on Cordelia was the best idea, she headed over to the Chase residence.  
  
Standing at the front door, Buffy raised her hand to knock, though the voices inside stopped her. Moving away from the door she headed to the kitchen window, using the shadows cast by the landscaping, Buffy peered into the kitchen.  
  
Cordelia stood in the kitchen laughing, she was talking to someone in the other room although who, Buffy had no idea. Well at least she's still alive, she thought. Though nothing prepared her for what she saw next. Angel walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry this took so long guys, I like to try and have the next chapter ready before I post again, so chapter 9 is almost done so here's chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Angel had slept for most of the day. Now that he had rested and had a good dose of blood in his system, he was beginning to feel like his old self. Cordelia checked in on him from time to time, refilling his mug every hour of so. He awoke to a quiet room, the sun would be setting soon and the curtains were still drawn keeping out the harmful rays. Running his hands through his hair he reached for his shirt, which was stained with his blood and full of holes, resembling his state when he arrived. Doing the best he could, he carefully pulled the shirt on, trying his best not to further tear his healing wound or his shirt. Standing slowly he left the room in search of Cordelia.  
  
That afternoon Cordelia had taken care of Angel and Josh. Keeping Josh in the living room with her, so as not to wake Angel, she got started with her homework. History books littered the living room carpet as well as the table, all open in various stages of the period she was researching. The assignment was due in soon and making the most of her time, she decided to get a head start. Again she had to laugh, if the Scoobies knew how hard she actually worked at school, they would laugh in her face and call her a lair. Pushing away the negative thoughts, she continued her assignment, stopping to fed Josh and check on Angel. It was nearing dinner and Cordelia, leaving her work for later, carried Josh into the kitchen where they set about making something to eat.  
  
Opening the cupboards and searching inside, she spoke to Josh as well as to herself.  
  
"So what shall it be tonight?" Moving some tins around, she closed the cupboard and tried another.  
  
"Well Angel doesn't eat food, and your not really ready to eat anything in here." She said, poking her head into the fridge.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Angel asked.  
  
Hand to her chest she gasped for air. "First of all I was talking to Josh. And second of all didn't we talk about you not doing that?"  
  
"Sorry occupational hazard."  
  
Closing the fridge door, she moved towards him.  
  
"You can't wear that." She motioned to his ruined shirt.  
  
"Why not?" he said fingering the fabric, as the tear became larger.  
  
"That shirt is ruined."  
  
"That shirt is my favourite." He replied with a similar tone.  
  
"Right, like you don't have a closet full of black shirts."  
  
"Black happens to go with everything, it makes the lack of reflection less of a problem, well as far as dressing goes."  
  
"Wait here." She said walking past him, disappearing into the hallway.  
  
Moving further into the kitchen, he glanced down at Josh in his bassinette. Placing his finger in Josh's tiny hand, he felt an ache in his unbeating heart as the innocent baby squeezed his finger. Never had he felt so completely trusted and forgiven in his life. No judgement was being passed, nothing was expected of him, and he was loved unconditionally, in all of his years he had never felt as at peace as he did at that moment, and as quickly as it had arrived, it was seized.  
  
"Sorry no black, this is the best I could do." Cordelia declared as she held up a white shirt by the hanger. "My dad tended to opt for white."  
  
"No problem." He replied, taking the shirt from her hand, heading for the bedroom.  
  
He reappeared moments later, the shirt slightly long in the sleeves, was almost the right size. In his hand was what remained of his favourite shirt.  
  
"Do you think it salvageable?" he questioned.  
  
"As a shirt or a bathing suit?" Taking it from him, she threw it in the trash. "I'll get you a new one." She replied, still searching for something to eat.  
  
"You, sit." He said directing her to the table. "While I cook." She smiled as he started pulling stuff out of the fridge.  
  
Within minutes he had cooked up an omelette, and was serving up the meal to a hungry Cordelia. Taking a mug from the cupboard he poured himself a coffee, and took a seat at the table.  
  
"This," she replied with a mouthful of omelette, "This is really good. Where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"You travel the world as long as I have, you pick up a few things." He smiled, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
After the dishes were cleared away, they took Josh into the living room to give him his bottle. They sat on the couch, Angel with Josh in his arms got comfortable as Cordelia tested the temperature of the milk, when she was satisfied that it would not burn the infant, she handed him the bottle. They sat in silence as they watched the baby drink, completely fascinated with the event unfolding before them.  
  
"Do you think his real parents were ever in as much awe as we are now?"  
  
"They'd have to be crazy not to be." He replied, Cordelia paused then spoke of her fears.  
  
"He's gonna have questions." Angel looked up at Cordelia, tearing his gaze away from the baby.  
  
She sighed. "Like what happened to his real parents, does he have other family members, and if so why didn't they take care of him? He's going to want to know who he is and where he came from, how am I going tell him?" she asked, staring into the eyes of the baby in Angel's arms.  
  
"Cordelia, you put your life on hold to raise this baby, no matter what happens he is going to love you like a mother. You're the one who is going to be there for him, to teach him, that will mean more to him than anything." Angel replied, looking up at her.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as a small smiled graced her lips.  
  
"Besides, I'll be here to fill in the blanks." He said, handing her the empty bottle, standing he took Josh for a walk.  
  
She sat with a smile on her face, Angel was right she would care for this baby as if he were her own, and that would be what mattered. Joining them in the bedroom, they put Josh to bed.  
  
Returning to the living room, Cordelia started to collect up her history books, marking the pages she needed with pieces of paper, she made a stack on the table.  
  
"So, history?" Angel asked taking a seat.  
  
"Yep, thought I would make start on it before it completely left my head."  
  
"What period are you studying?"  
  
"The Boxer Rebellion."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"What do you know about the Boxer Rebellion?"  
  
"Well I was there at the time."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Way."  
  
"I keep forgetting you're older than you look."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
"Definitely, you look pretty hot for a 250 year old." She grinned, as did he. "So why don't you tell me what you know, that is of course if you don't mind."  
  
"No I don't mind, it's not like I have anywhere else to be."  
  
Cordelia sat on the floor in front of the fireplace completely engrossed in Angel's story, he had taken her to a world she thought only existed in her dreams. The only light came from the fire and it reminded her of the stories around the campfire she had learnt about in class, sitting across from her, Angel stared into the fire as he recalled memories he had long forgotten. Deciding to pause the story, Cordelia put the kettle on, while Angel checked on Josh.  
  
"You know this may sound crazy, but I'm actually remembering stuff, I'm actually learning and remembering stuff. I've been staring at those books all afternoon and nothing stuck, apart from the fact that I have to return them next week." Cordelia called from the kitchen.  
  
Pouring the hot water into two mugs, she got the milk out of the fridge. "Did you ever think about teaching?"  
  
"Me, teach?" he asked with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Well yeah why not?"  
  
"Yeah I can see it now, class if you'd like to turn to page 52 you'll see a picture of me at the Boxer Rebellion."  
  
This caused Cordelia to laugh, thinking how funny it would be if Angel actually showed up in her history class presenting himself as figure 3 on page 52.  
  
Seeing that Josh was still fast asleep, he left the room. Hearing Cordelia's laughter in the kitchen he questioned her.  
  
"What's so funny?" He called getting closer to the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry...I'm just....just...imagining you introducing yourself to your class." She said through fits of laughter.  
  
Laughing he joined her in the kitchen. "Yeah...I guess it would be on the funny side."  
  
"It would be like looking at your yearbook picture." She giggled, taking deep breathes to calm herself, she handed Angel a mug.  
  
******************  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. Angel and Cordelia. Cordelia and Angel. Laughing. Angel laughing. Searching her memory of any recollection of the event taking place in the past, she grew agitated when she realised that she had never seen Angel smile, much less laugh. There was the occasion almost smile, she just assumed he only had the one facial feature. Now that she had seen him smile she began to feel jealously overtake her as she realised she was not the one who had caused the once in a lifetime event. Of all the people who could have taken it away from her it was Cordelia. Deciding she had seen enough she stood to leave.  
  
Stepping on a dry stick it snapped beneath her weight. "Damn it." She whispered, not moving.  
  
****************  
  
Angel stopped laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Cordelia asked seriously.  
  
"I thought I heard something. You stay here, watch Josh, I'll check it out." Placing his mug on the breakfast bar, he made his way out of the kitchen door.  
  
*********************  
  
Hearing the door open, Buffy bolted as fast as she could, leaving as quietly as she had arrived. Hiding behind the wall she peered into the garden. Angel did a sweep of the grounds and then disappeared back inside the house.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay folks sorry for the delay, I was away and then there was loads of reading for uni, so hopefully now I'll be able to post regularly. Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming, are you guys still liking the fic? Let me know.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It had been a couple of months since Buffy had seen Angel and Cordelia together at her house. Cordelia had returned to school the following day, reassuring the Scoobies that she had merely suffered from a twenty-four hour bug and was back to her old self. Buffy, knowing otherwise kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to give Cordelia the satisfaction of knowing that making Angel smile had all but broken her, and not telling the gang because of what they might think. They were already having a hard time trusting Angel after the arrival of Angelus, especially Giles, and if they were to know that he and Cordelia were spending time together, laughing of all things, Buffy thought it might send Giles over the edge. He barely mentioned Jenny anymore but Buffy believed that that didn't mean he didn't think of her with every passing day.  
  
Cordelia was back to her bitchy self and Buffy continued, at least pretended to make the effort when talking to her. There had been no sign of the demons that had attacked them, though Buffy still kept an eye out for them on her nightly patrols. The gang had located the demons while researching and found no connection between them and the mysterious behaviour demonstrated by both Angel and Cordelia. Gradually Buffy and Angel began to patrol together again, though very little was spoken, they still managed to be polite to one another, yet as far as speaking of the night she had seen him and Cordelia together, not a word had passed their lips.  
  
Cordelia sat in her car, driving towards the mansion. She could not believe how much her life had changed over the pass couple of months. Sure at school she maintained her bitchy persona, but if she didn't want to get hurt again that was something she would have to live with. Her social life had taken a back seat to Josh and she was surprised at how much she didn't mind. The old Cordelia would have barely survived without going out with her friends and hanging out at the Bronze, but she could now say with complete honesty that she would give it all up for just one day with Josh. The other important part of her life was Angel. She didn't know how she would have gotten through the last few months without him, he truly was a good friend, the only true friend she had. And just like her social life, she would have gladly given up her false friendship with her 'Cordettes' to have one true friend such as Angel.  
  
Before she knew it she was outside of the mansion. Switching off the ignition, she reached over grabbing her bag from the passenger seat, and got out.  
  
"Knock knock." She called, pushing the door open and stepping inside.  
  
"We're in here." Angel called from the living room, if one could call it that.  
  
Walking in she saw Angel with a stuffed bear in his hands leaning over Josh, making the bear, whom they had affectionately named 'Teddy', dance. Humming a jaunty tune, Angel made Teddy dance around in front of the baby, causing little giggles and gurgles to erupt.  
  
"I can see someone had a productive day." She said joining them on the couch. Kissing each other on the check as the two best friends had become accustom to, Cordelia started tracing small circles on the back on Josh's hand, causing the baby to reach his arms out, demanding to be picked up, leaning in she did so.  
  
"Did you have fun today?" she asked him as she held him close.  
  
"Did we ever." Angel said taking a seat beside her. "We played with the toys, we went for a walk, strictly indoor only. Then we...I mean Josh took a nap, then we played with Teddy."  
  
"So your nice and refreshed after your nap then?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, he sure is."  
  
"I was talking to you." She said laughing, as she stood Josh up on her knees and bounced him gently up and down.  
  
"Oh, yes we're both refreshed, thank you for asking." He laughed. Angel laughing had become second nature to Cordelia, so much so that she had almost forgotten a time when he didn't smile.  
  
"So, you patrolling tonight?" she asked, still bouncing Josh gently on her knee.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I said I'd meet Buffy in the cemetery, so I have to go. But do you still want to do something when I get back?" he asked, standing up and starting to clear away Josh's toys, placing them in the toy box.  
  
"Sure what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, take away maybe a movie, you know, usual."  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
"Great I'll pick something up on the way home." He said lifting Josh up in the air like an aeroplane.  
  
"Watch out mommy, coming in to land." Angel called as he swooped Josh down into Cordelia's arms.  
  
Sitting him on her knees she gently bounced him up and down. "A little turbulence folks." Then standing she carried him around the room, Angel close behind pretending to chase them.  
  
"I think we're gonna have to make an emergency landing." She said as she sat down on the large play mat closely followed by Angel. They landed in a pile laughing.  
  
"Dada."  
  
They both stopped laughing, and looked at Josh.  
  
"What did you just say?" Cordelia said looking down at the infant on the play mat.  
  
"Did he...?" Angel asked.  
  
"I thought he said..."  
  
"Dada." Josh repeated. Both Angel and Cordelia melted, surprised and excited at the same time.  
  
"He said it." Cordelia replied with a big smile on her face, picking him up and holding him close. She passed him over to Angel who had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"He thinks I'm his dada." He said in a baby voice, fussing over Josh. He paused and looked into the distance very serious.  
  
"He thinks I'm his father."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: See review.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"He thinks I'm his father." He said staring into space.  
  
Cordelia looked to Angel, suddenly the effect of the happy moment had disappeared and she was confused as to the new emotion. Suddenly it hit her, maybe Angel didn't want to be a father figure to Josh, maybe he just wanted to help her out but found himself in too deep.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
In all honesty part of him wanted Josh to love him like a father, a huge part of him, but the other part told him that Cordelia was only relying on him as a friend to help take care of Josh. Her voice brought him back to reality, through the haze of the current situation and back on solid ground.  
  
"Yeah." He said pulling his gaze away from that distant place.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"It's just you seemed a little distant."  
  
"I was just thinking about stuff you know, but it doesn't matter." He said covering his tracks.  
  
Cordelia was not convinced, yet she let it slide. She would talk to him about it when he got back.  
  
"Well I'd better get ready, Buffy will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later?" she asked, making sure they were still on for tonight.  
  
"Sure." And with that, he passed Josh back to her and disappeared into the night.  
  
******************************  
  
Patrol had been quieter than usual. Buffy had become accustomed to Angel's lacking conversation, but tonight it seemed as if he had the whole world on his shoulders, unable to take his silence any longer, she spoke up.  
  
"Listen, I know things have been strained between us for awhile, and I guess I just want to clear some things up." She paused making sure he was listening.  
  
"You said you needed to know why you're here and that you need to understand that for yourself first." She paused. "I saw you, the night after the attack."  
  
Angel recalled the evening, it then dawned on him where he was and whom he was with. But he didn't have anything to hide, Cordelia had become his best friend, she and Josh were the closest thing he had to a family and Buffy could say what she wanted, nothing was going to change that.  
  
"You were at Cordelia's house." She said reaffirming his thoughts.  
  
"So it was you in the garden that night." He replied, not hiding the fact that he had been there.  
  
"I was checking in on Cordelia, after what happened in school, we thought there might be some connection between your strange behaviour and Cordelia's."  
  
"Strange behaviour?" he questioned, then. "What happened at school?"  
  
"Well Cordelia was acting, kinda nice and well, you said that you could relate to her..." she trailed off.  
  
"So just because Cordelia was acting like her real self, you decided to spy on her?" he said unable to believe what he was hearing.  
  
"What do you mean 'her real self'? I've known Cordelia awhile, and there's nothing there beneath that bitchy exterior, under the surface there's just more surface."  
  
"You don't know a single thing about Cordelia, so before you start passing judgement, try getting your facts straight!" he all but yelled.  
  
Buffy was surprised by his outburst, trying to understand how the conversation had turned from him to Cordelia.  
  
Angel had started to pace, he had promised Cordelia that he wouldn't let on about what happened to her family, but he needed some way to get the idea across to Buffy that Cordelia wasn't who they thought she was. He sighed.  
  
Buffy had planned to handle the situation far better than it had actually turned out, not wanting to argue with Angel, but not giving up she interrupted his pacing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I guess I don't know as much about Cordelia as I thought, but what makes you the expert?" she questioned.  
  
"Because...because she's my best friend." He said staring at her.  
  
"She's your what?" Buffy said unable to hide the surprise in her voice, she couldn't have imagined a funnier idea. Angel and Cordelia, best friends.  
  
"I said, she's my best friend. Listen I know you and Cordelia have never gotten along," Buffy snorted, understatement of the century. "But I've gotten to know Cordelia, fate threw us together, and I can't stand it when you continually bad mouth her behind her back. If you knew half of what she's been through, what she's going through, you would understand."  
  
"Tell me, make me understand." Buffy replied, trying to get through to him.  
  
"I can't its Cordelia's decision to make."  
  
"Cordelia? Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia, that's all I've heard about, even when she's not around she still manages to ruin my life."  
  
"I think you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." Angel spat back.  
  
Pausing from the damaging blow Angel had hit her with; she regained her composure and fought back.  
  
"I may not be perfect, but at least I display human emotions, unlike the ice queen."  
  
"You can say what you want about Cordelia, you can call her every name under the sun if it makes you feel better about yourself, just don't expect me to be around to hear it."  
  
"So that's it then. You've seen a side of Cordelia that you think is real, and then it's goodbye, so long to the rest of us?"  
  
"What us? Buffy this is about you, what you want, don't drag your friends into the conversation just for leverage."  
  
"How dare you. You are the last person who should be lecturing me about leverage, as I recall Angelus has that down to a fine art. Using my friends just to get at me."  
  
"You. Once again everything has to come back to you, Buffy Summers." Putting on a whiney voice he spoke. "I'm the slayer, it's all about me, me, me."  
  
For a moment Buffy feared that she was arguing with Angelus, no doubt he had something to say on the subject, though she was finding it hard to draw the line between the two.  
  
"I accepted you. I brought you into my home..."  
  
"You never accepted me, not after you found out who I really was." He said quieting down. Buffy stopped and stared at him.  
  
"You could never truly accept me, not when you knew that you may have to kill me. I don't think you ever learnt to divide me and Angelus apart."  
  
Buffy stood with an angry look on her face, though her anger dissolved as she realised he was right. Then she surprised both Angel and herself.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I care about her, a lot. It's different, it isn't painful like..." He trailed off not wanting to put the final nail in the coffin. "I feel, I dunno, relaxed around her, like I can truly be myself you know. And when she smiles, it's like I can feel the sun, she just lights up the room. I've never known anyone like her."  
  
Buffy had tears in her eyes. "Sounds like a yes to me." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
Angel gave her a small smile. It became apparent to the both of them. Buffy was no longer the centre of the universe were Angel was concerned, he was ready to move on without her, and Buffy realised that she too needed to reassess her life and his role in it.  
  
Silently she nodded, they both knew that what they had before would never be again, this was their final goodbye. They were both moving on with their lives, the slate had been wiped clean.  
  
Angel had realised in that moment why he was back. He was here to help those who needed it the most, he was here to help Cordelia, and in her own way, she had helped him, far more than he ever could have imagined.  
  
"You'll find someone." He said. "Someone who'll love you for you, no matter what."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I will." She paused. "You should go, Cordelia's waiting for you."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" She thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I really am."  
  
"I guess I'll see you around." He said staring at her, realizing he didn't feel upset about the end of their relationship, he found that a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Buffy could see it too, the burden he had been carrying had been lifted and his posture changed.  
  
Part of her was already missing him, but the other part told her that she would recover and become stronger for it.  
  
Deciding that they had said all that was to be said, they called it a night. They left the cemetery it opposite directions, both moving on with their lives.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry about the late-a-tude, been busy with uni, well read, review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Cordelia sat on the floor in front of the low coffee table, staring into the log fire. She had put Josh to sleep hours ago and set the table up ready for their meal.  
  
She was thinking of the day's events, Josh had said his first word, and he had called Angel dada. It's reasonable, she thought to herself, I mean Angel watches him everyday while I'm at school and evenings and weekends we pretty much hang out with Angel. Yeah it's perfectly natural, she said happy she had reassured herself. But why had Angel run as soon as it had happened? With Josh calling him dada she realised how the situation actually looked. They were a family in a sense, Josh saw Angel as the dad and herself as the mom. Now she started thinking about it, she herself saw Angel as the dad. Sure before she had been interested in Angel, but that was during her bitchy I-can-have-any-man-I-want stage, before she really knew him. She was so caught up with Josh and actually having a friend like Angel that she had pushed all her romantic feelings for him to the back of her mind, and this event only brought it back.

* * *

Angel was almost home. He had been running his conversation with Buffy over and over in his head. Specifically the part where Buffy had pointed out he was in love with Cordelia. It was perfectly natural, they had spent a lot of time together and understandably his feelings for her had evolved. But this caused him to think, had Cordelia's feelings evolved too? He was starting to panic now, what if he decided to profess his undying love to her and she simply passed it off with a friendly 'that's sweet', or even worse, 'thank you'. He had started to slow down now, he needed to figure out what to say to her before he got back and made an idiot out of himself. Practicing, he stumbled to find the words.  
  
"Cordelia, I...well we've...you and I, we're both single people, in a world of...many other single people..." he trailed off lamely.  
  
"Why is this so hard? It's only Cordelia, like my best friend." He sighed, giving it another shot, he had to hurry he was almost at the door.  
  
"We're both adults...well your almost 18 and I'm, well I'm a little older than that...but I'm rambling, what I mean to say is...what did I mean to say? Oh for God's sake I might as well just say lets get to it."  
  
"Angel is there something you want to tell me?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Cordelia...I...ah...what did you hear?" he asked panicked.  
  
"Just that you 'might as well get to it'. Why did I miss more good stuff?"  
  
"No I ah, just..." He trailed off putting his hands in his pockets, that's when Cordelia noticed.  
  
"You forget something?"  
  
He was confused, and after the night he had, it was taking very little confuse his already muddled mind, he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Nothing I can think of."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Oh dinner, sorry I forgot, I'll go now."  
  
"No I'll go, I've been cooped up all night. You stay and watch Josh I won't be long." Grabbing her coat and bag she kissed him on the cheek and made her way outside.

* * *

She sat waiting for her number to be called. Flipping mindlessly through an old issue of Good Food, the smell of Chinese food invading her senses. She was still thinking about today, and how Angel had showed up empty handed, he never forgets the take out, she thought frowning. She was about to read an interesting recipe for chocolate fudge cake when she was interrupted.  
  
"Cordelia, hanging out at local take outs, making sure the lonely population of Sunnydale have your phone number?" Xander said crudely.  
  
"You here to meet your 'date', or did he stand you up?"  
  
"Ouch, one more fatal blow and I'm done for." He said melodramatically, resting the back of his hand against his forehead, mimicking some damsel in distress.  
  
"Wow if I knew it would only take one more, I would have finished you off ages ago."  
  
"Ha ha." He replied sarcastically. "What are you really doing here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a bus, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"It looks like you're a little preoccupied, are you some place that's else?"  
  
Wow was Xander actually being nice? For a moment she faltered.  
  
"I've kinda got stuff on my mind."  
  
"Well I find take out is the ultimate cure."  
  
"Is that why you're here?" she asked genuinely.  
  
Xander was surprised that she cared, but not wanting to frighten away this 'new Cordelia', he nodded.  
  
"Yep, anything to get out of the house of horrors. But what about you?"  
  
"Just stuff you know."  
  
"A guy?"  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"It's always about a guy, yep with Willow it's Oz and Buffy it's Angel." The smile that was on her faced dimmed slightly at the use of Buffy and Angel's name in the same sentence. "Oh." Xander replied, starting to catch on.  
  
"This guy is a really good friend, the best, the only real friend I've got."  
  
"I heard the two of you were getting friendly, I just didn't know how much until now."  
  
"What?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"You and Angel."  
  
"What about..."  
  
"Buffy saw you buying blood, and she said Angel let slip he could understand what you were going through, by the way what were you going though?" he asked being nosey.  
  
"Twenty six." The guy behind the counter called.  
  
"Nothing." She said gathering up her bag.  
  
"You like him, don't you." He said following her to the counter. "And I'm guessing there's more than enough for one in there." He said pointing to her take out bag.  
  
Cordelia was starting to get frustrated. "Look Xander will you just drop it."  
  
"No Buffy's my friend, and if there's something going on between you and Angel, I think she has the right to know."  
  
"Oh course she does, because she's Buffy, she's the centre of the universe. Nobody can have a life unless she's permitted it, nobody can go anywhere near Angel, even though they're not together, if she can't have him no one can. I'm tired of people telling me he's Buffy's property, if he belongs to anyone, it's himself." She paused, looking down avoiding Xander's gaze.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were in love with him."  
  
"I'm not." she said lying.  
  
"It doesn't look that way to me." He paused sighing. "Cordelia if you love Angel, you should tell him, this has nothing to do with Buffy, even though she is my friend."  
  
"When did you become all good with the advice stuff?"  
  
"It's something I've perfected over time." He nodded.  
  
"Wow, must've took awhile." She joked, and they both smiled.  
  
He paused. "Are we actually bonding here?" he asked.  
  
"Hell no." she replied as they both smiled. Thanking him for his help, she headed back to the mansion.  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry this took so long guys. All my assignments had to be handed in around the same time, but they're all finished now, so I will try my best to update more frequently. Just one note, the words in between these ' ' are the characters thoughts. Well read, review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Angel had spent the last half an hour wearing a hole in the concrete floor. Josh was still asleep and Cordelia hadn't gotten back yet with their take out. He was pacing because of her; his best friend in the whole wide world had reduced him to this. A stammering adolescent. He was nearly 250 years old, he was way past being a teenager, with all their teenager problems, crushes and bodily progressions he would rather not think about right now. Shaking his head trying to forcibly remove the memories of his own adolescence, he continued to pace. She would be home soon, should he tell her how he felt, or wait and see if she said anything first, or at all. What if she didn't say anything at all? Right, that was it, as soon as they had sat down to eat, he would tell her, he would, he just had to find the right words.

* * *

Cordelia tapped her fingers against the steering wheel absentmindedly to the song on the radio. She couldn't even hear the words, she didn't want to hear them. It was one of those ballads that they used in the movies, usually when a couple had had a fight and all they could think about was that one person. It's easy for them, she thought, the hard part is over, they already know that they lover each other, they just have to get over their problems and everything's fine. She had spent the ride thinking about what Xander had said, he had told her to go for it, but what did he know? He was right; she knew that, she just didn't want to admit it to herself let alone to Angel. But if she let it be, things would be awkward between them because she would be nervous around him, but if she did tell him, things would be way more awkward between them, especially if Angel didn't feel the same. She wouldn't just loose some guy, she would loose her best friend, but if she didn't tell him she would be lying to herself, something she had sworn not to do. She had an act around everyone else, she had to stay true to herself or she didn't exist. That's it, she decided at dinner, should the perfect opening arise she would tell him, but how?

* * *

Angel heard Cordelia pull up outside the mansion, stopping his pacing, he sat or would standing be better, he thought half way between sitting and standing. Cordelia came through the door and he stood up.  
  
"Hey." He said unable to think of anything else. He had been pacing for half an hour and all he got was 'hey', he inwardly winced.  
  
"Hey." She replied. 'Good one Chase, that's original', she said mentally slapping her forehead.  
  
"So ah, you got the food okay?" 'That's it keep the conversation rolling', he thought pointing to the bag.  
  
"Yeah, you ah, ready to eat?" 'The sooner I do this the better it will be, that is of course in theory.'  
  
"Yeah, I mean if you want to." 'That's it, alert her to your craziness, by acting like a nervous teenager. Look your sounding like her already.'  
  
"Sure, why not, it would kinda make sense of getting it in the first place." 'That's it, gang up on him. Yeah this is the conversation to add sarcasm to, why not just invite Xander over to join in.'  
  
"Yeah." He replied. They walked to the couch and started unpacking the food.  
  
The fire was lit, their only light source, they had a nice meal and Josh was asleep, this was the perfect opportunity he had been waiting for, yet Angel still didn't have the words.  
  
Cordelia found herself facing the same dilemma, how would she start, 'oh I bumped into Xander at the take out, oh yeah and he made me realise I love you.' Not quiet the angle I was looking for, she thought glancing over at Angel. He held a glass in his hand and was staring into the log fire. 'He's probably thinking about Buffy', she thought to herself. She couldn't have been further from the truth.

* * *

Staring into the log fire, Angel willed it to answer his questions. 'How am I going to tell her, this is the perfect opportunity and I can't get the words out.'  
  
At that moment they both decided enough was enough.  
  
"We need to talk." They said in unison.  
  
"You first." Angel said.  
  
'This is it Chase, now or never as the old saying goes.' She took a deep breath and started to talk.  
  
"Today, when Josh called you dada, it kinda brought back these feel..." 'Beep beep, beep beep.'  
  
'Damn that phone.' They both thought, as Cordelia reached for her bag.  
  
"I'll just be a second." She said, finally finding the phone, silencing it she spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Where are you dear?"  
  
"I'm at a friend's house, why where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the house with your father."  
  
"Our house, why?" she questioned bitterly.  
  
"Now darling is that any way to speak to your mother? Look we need to see you."  
  
"Right now, I'm kinda in the middle of something."  
  
"Yes, right now, it's important, we'll see you in twenty minutes." With that she hung up, leaving a baffled Cordelia hanging on the line.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Angel asked as she hung up.  
  
"Yeah, it's just my parents, they're back at the house, they want me to come home." She said throwing her phone in her bag with some attitude.  
  
"Did they say why?"  
  
"Nope, but seen as they're back it's like they never left, like leaving the country and their daughter doesn't stop them from ordering me around whenever they feel like it."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No I'll be okay."  
  
"Well, I'll watch Josh until you get back."  
  
"Oh my god, they don't even know about him, they don't know anything about what's happened."  
  
"Look, it'll be okay, I'll stay here and watch Josh, and you go home."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled picking up her bag and coat. "I won't be too long." Kissing each other goodbye as they did all the time, made them both stop nervously when it was over.  
  
"I'll see you later." She said heading for the door.

* * *

Cordelia stood outside of her house. What could be so important to bring her parents all the way from Hawaii? More importantly, what could be so important that they would interrupt her while she was spending time with Angel? A million scenarios ran through her mind. They were coming back to live in Sunnydale, they were getting a divorce, they had decided to have more kids, that last one made her laugh. She was about to put her key in the door, when her mother opened it for her.  
  
"Cordelia, darling what are you wearing?" she looked down at her jeans, strappy top and jacket. 'And it starts.' She forced a smile.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Well come on in." she said, following Cordelia inside the house with a look of distaste.  
  
"Hi dad." She said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Cordelia." He said hugging her, which shocked her as much as the rest of them.  
  
"So how is Hawaii?"  
  
"It is amazing, you'll not believe the view." 'I'm sure I won't.'  
  
Her mother ran her finger over a shelf. "Well I'm surprised we managed to find our way around in here through all this dust." She said wiping her hands on a piece of material on the sideboard, a piece of material, which happened to be Cordelia's favourite top.  
  
"I'm surprised you know what dust looks like." Cordelia threw back, stating that her mother never cleaned, that's what the servants were for.  
  
"I know dear, I can't believe you let Rosaria go, she was such a help."  
  
"I didn't let her go mother, you took her with you."  
  
"Oh yes, I thought I had seen that maid somewhere before." Cordelia rolled her eyes, okay enough with the family bashing, let's cut to the chase.  
  
"So what was so important to bring you all the way back to little old Sunnydale all of a sudden. Couldn't be me, cause hey I've been here since you left."  
  
"That's right taking care of the house." Her dad spoke up. She smiled a little, maybe they thought she was responsible. "But you could have tried a little harder." And there's the downfall, too bad the ground was made of concrete.  
  
"No one will want to move in with it in this state." "I'm sorry, what?" she said unable to understand what was happening.  
  
"The new owners, they're not going to want to move in with all this junk lying around."  
  
"New owners?"  
  
"That's right, they're moving in this weekend. We just had to stop by to finish signing some paper work. Oh and to tell you to pack of course."  
  
"Pack?"  
  
"Well we thought you'd need a couple of days to find somewhere to stay."  
  
"You're kicking me out?" her anger was starting to show.  
  
"We're not kicking you out, although the new owners might if you're not out by Saturday." This caused both of her parents to laugh.  
  
"Wait so, you just came by to tell me your selling my home?"  
  
"No we have movers coming to take all this stuff to auction." Her father said, pointing around the room.  
  
"So you're taking everything?"  
  
"No dear, we'll leave you something. We must have something around here somewhere that won't make an awful amount of money, we don't want to loose out now." Her mother replied.  
  
"If I can't have the stuff then you're not going to have it either?"  
  
"Oh lord no child, we've a whole mansion in Hawaii full of items much more precious than this. Isn't she sweet worrying about us?"  
  
"Yes she is. Well we'd better go back to the hotel, the auctioneers will be here early tomorrow, so we must go and get some rest."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, lock the door behind you." And with that they were gone.  
  
Cordelia was having a hard time understanding what was happening. She sat down on the couch, with her head in her hands, she cried.  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry guys for the delay, I've have computer and Internet troubles, plus I just got back from my holiday. Yet here it is the final chapter, hope you all like. I've also just about finished a shorter A/C fic which I should be posting under Angel very soon, so keep 'em peeled. Once again thanks for the reviews keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Angel was starting to worry. Cordelia said that she would only be gone for an hour at the most, yet two and a half had already passed. He had tried calling her cell phone but there was no answer. A number of scenarios had passed through his mind, they all seemed reasonable enough at first, but then his irrational self kicked in and wanted the driving seat. This was Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth, all kinds of things were attracted here, what if she had ran into trouble on her way back? What if she hadn't even made it to her house? Right, enough was enough, if he stood her any longer he would have worried himself into and early grave. Lifting Josh from his crib, Angel put his coat and shoes on and grabbing his own jacket and keys, they left the mansion. A light breeze greeted them, and holding Josh close he gently put the baby's hood up, shielding him from the cold, they headed for Cordelia's house.  
  
Cordelia sat in the dark, the light that had been left on in the kitchen when her parents left, did little to comfort her. All she could think about was what her parents had said to her, and not just what they said, but the way they had said it. She knew that they had never much cared for her, but she never knew they could be this heartless. She had stopped crying, angry with herself for wasting any kind of emotions on them, emotions they had never shown her, which only made her cry again. She had heard a distant ringing, but she couldn't escape the trance she now found herself in. She felt a hand on her shoulder as a familiar voice worked its way into her subconscious.  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel called kneeling in front of her, worry cascading across his features.  
  
Staring ahead she finally focused on Angel's face, he smiled a little.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you there, are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head from side to side, and started crying again. Angel pulled her to him and rocked her back and forth.  
  
Ten minutes had passed before Cordelia pulled away. She wiped her eyes with her hands.  
  
"They're selling up." She said sniffling.  
  
Angel had had no idea what had happened, but he could have guessed that it had something to do with her parents, and now he knew he was right.  
  
"They just came back to sign some papers, sort out our stuff for auction, and to kick me out."  
  
Placing his arm around her he spoke.  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything, you and Josh are staying with me."  
  
The baby who had been sleepy on the way over sat amongst cushions playing with Teddy.  
  
Cordelia's face brightened just the slightest.  
  
"Thank you." She said sincerely. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you." She snuggled a little deeper into his arms, savouring the safety she felt there.  
  
He looked down at her. "You'll always have me, you do know that don't you?"  
  
She looked up. "You'll always have me too."  
  
Staring into each other's eyes, they moved closer. Sliding his hand across her cheek Angel moved closer. Closing her eyes, Cordelia's hand snaked around Angel's neck, closing the gap between them, they kissed. As their passion increased so did the kiss, becoming deeper.  
  
"Cordelia, what is going on here?" the voice bellowed as the light was switched on.  
  
Surprised they separated. In front of them stood Cordelia's father, and behind him stood her mother, eyeing up Angel, she smiled.  
  
"Dada." Josh giggled as he reached out for Teddy.  
  
"Cordelia, you'd better start explaining yourself young lady."  
  
Annoyed she stood up. "I don't have to tell you anything, besides I thought you had gone back to your hotel." She said her voice full of spite.  
  
"This is our house, we can come and go as we please. But if you must know, we got all the way back to the hotel when your mother realised she had left her handbag behind. But luckily we got back here when we did, who knows what we could have walked in on if we had been any later. Now start explaining yourself."  
  
"I already told you, I don't have to explain myself to you."  
  
"Put yourself in our shoes, you return home to find your only daughter making out with some stranger, clearly older than her, with a baby in the corner. Cordelia this isn't the daughter we raised."  
  
"First of all, how dare you? You leave Sunnydale, and me to sun yourself in Hawaii. You didn't even give a damn about me, so don't start parenting me and expect me to comply." She paused and laughed. "You raised me? Living in the same house as me while Rosaria took care of me does not constitute as raising in my book. Take a good look, because this is me, now."  
  
"Cordelia, don't speak to your father like that."  
  
"Don't you start mother, you're both in this together."  
  
Angel just sat still, hoping to cause as little trouble as possible. Cordelia was venting and he wasn't going to stand in her way.  
  
"That 'baby in the corner' is my son. Not biologically but I've been raising him, his mother was killed, I couldn't save her, but I promised to raise Josh as if he were my own. And this 'stranger' is Angel, he's my best friend in the whole world, the only friend I've got and I love him. He's been here for Josh and me, he 'is' my family. He has done more for me than you ever have. You would know all this if you cared enough to call me or God forbid, visit. You want to sell the house, go ahead, I don't need either of you any more, I have my family right here." she said pointing to Angel and Josh. She was panting, she then realised that she had been shouting and crying.  
  
Everyone was silent, until her father spoke.  
  
"Is this true young man?" He asked.  
  
Angel was still reeling from Cordelia's confession. "What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Are you her family?"  
  
Angel stood. "Yes I am, and she and Josh are mine."  
  
"You love her?"  
  
Cordelia looked at him and then the ground.  
  
"With all my soul."  
  
Cordelia looked up, tears shone in her eyes as she smiled, he smiled back.  
  
"Then you'll take care of her." Angel nodded.  
  
Cordelia silently thanked them for doing one good thing for her.  
  
"Goodbye Cordelia, we will miss you, you are our daughter after all." She smiled and hugged them both goodbye, and walked them to the door.  
  
Once they had left she returned slowly to the living room, hands nervously in her pockets, very Joey Potter like. Angel sat with Josh, looking up when she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hi." he said lamely.  
  
"Hi." she said kneeling in front of him, she looked to Josh who sat waving Teddy about. She smiled.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"Did you?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded shyly.  
  
"I meant it too." he replied, smiling she pulled him towards her and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling apart they both smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the family, dada."  
  
The end 


End file.
